Malchik Gay
by DakotaRei
Summary: Drunken Karaoke


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Weiss or Schwarz or any of the related characters. As much as I would love to keep them locked up in my closet, I just don't. I also don't own the song "Malchik Gay". That belongs to TaTu. Read and Review ya?

It was Ran Fujimiya's twenty first birthday and the members of Weiss had thrown him a surprise party. As guests go, the ones chosen for Ran's party could have been better. But everyone was having a good time, even if things had been a bit tense at first. Ran's girlfriend Sakura was there, holding hands and clinging to Ran, along with his sister Aya-chan, who wasn't found very far from the couple often. The members of Weiss' rival assassin team, Schwarz, had been invited. Mostly so that Omi could spend the night with his boyfriend, Nagi, the youngest member of Schwarz. Weiss' other rivals, the members of Masafumi's pet team of assassins, Schreint, was in attendence as well. Both teams had agreed on a truce for the evening, and everyone had decided to just kick back and have a good time. That is, except for one party-goer. Ouka Sakaki sat at the bar on one side of the rented hall with the young blue-haired memner of Scrient, Tot, and gazed miserably across the room to where Omi sat in Nagi's lap at one of the tables. Ouka picked up her double-shot glass and downed the alcohol in the glass, motioning for the bartender to refill it. 

"Just leave the bottle will ya?" she snapped at him and he frowned and slammed the bottle down in front of her, heading back down to the other end of the bar to continue his talk with Farfarello.

"Ouka, don't you think you've had enough to drink?" Tot asked in her whiny, child-like voice, over the sounds of Schuldig and Crawford doing karaoke to "I've Got You Babe" in the background.

"Tot! I've only had eight of nine shots, and a Long Island Ice Tea before that. That's hardly enough to do anything to me." her words slurred as she spoke to Tot and downed another shot. She looked longingly across the room at Omi again, just in time to witness him leaning down to kiss his lover. "Oh Tot, look at Omi. He's so gorgeous. We should have been together. How can he sit there and taunt me with his new lover ." she spat the word in disgust.

"Ouka, you should be happy for Omi. He really cares about Nagi, and Nagi cares about him too." Tot told her, glancing over at her ex-boyfriend, Nagi. She smiled.

"Ugh! How can you say that Tot! Nagi did the same thing to you!"

"I know, but if he will really be happy with Omi, then I would rather him leave me than stya with me to make me happy." Ouka just stared at Tot, and Tot shrugged.

"Well, I won't give up Omi that easily!" she downed another shot and slammed the shot glass down as Schuldig and Crawford's song ended. Tot watched as Ouka got up and walked over to the DJ, leaning over to ask him if he had a song. He nodded and she motioned towards the microphone Schuldig had just set down. The DJ nodded again and she grabbed the microphone and stepped up onto the little stage.

"Hey!" she yelled into the mike. "Is this thing on?" she tapped the top of the mike. "Ok, well this song is dedicated to someone very special, someone who I love. And who I know loves me. Omi, this song is for you." she told the room, her words slurring worse and worse as she talked. 

"Oh no..." Omi groaned. "She is so drunk..." 

"It can't be too bad, right" Nagi said consolingly, as the song started to play. Nagi listened for a moment and recognized the beginning of the song and snickered. Omi groaned again.

Ouka began to sing:

"Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay

Handsome  
Tender  
Soft  
Why do you look right through me  
thinking  
"No"  
I can't deny my feelings  
Growing strong  
I try to keep believing  
dreaming on  
And every time I see you  
I crave more  
I wanna pull you closer  
closer  
closer  
closer  
but you leave me feeling frozen

Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be all you need  
Won't you please stay with me  
Malchik gay Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay

Malchik gay

Choking  
Back emotion  
I try to keep on hoping  
for a way;  
a reason for us both to  
come in  
close  
I long for you to hold me  
like your boyfriend does  
and though my dream is  
slowly fading  
I wanna be the object  
object   
object  
object  
of your passion but it's hopeless

Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be all you need  
Won't you please stay with me  
Malchik gay Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay

Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be all you need  
Won't you please stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay

Malchik gay, malchik gay, malchik gay  
Malchik, malchick

Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be all you need  
Won't you please stay with me  
Malchik gay Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay

Malchik gay Malchik gay  
I can be all you need  
Won't you please stay with me  
Malchik gay Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay"

The song finished and Ouka dropped the microphone and stumbled off the little stage to where Omi sat.

"Omi, do you love me now?" she asked before passing out.

"Ouka!" Omi cried, catching her so she didn't fall. But Nagi just laughed.

"She is going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, wonder if she'll even remember this." he said through his laughter.

"Oh, don't worry," Schuldig said from the next table, "we won't let her forget." He laughed and held up a camcorder, replaying Ouka's performance. Omi groaned.

..the end..


End file.
